Once In A Lifetime
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Somehow, it hurt a lot to be denied by him. There's no way I can take no for an answer. No. Craig Tucker gets what Craig Tucker wants. WARNING: Not for the weak hearted. Mentions of abuse here an there. Uke Stan, Seme Craig. (CRAN/STAIG) Slight K2


**Hey everyone! It's been so long since I wrote a story. I normally use my desktop, but it's a pile of shit, so I'm gonna try to use Google Docs to upload this story. I hope you enjoy! **

**This is a Staig/Cran fanfiction, and they are the main focus of my story. Seme Craig and Uke Stan! :3**

I just sat there in history class, bored out of my fucking mind. I wish I can just get up, leave, and go to the back of the school and smoke my cigarette.

I really need sex right now too. Normally I'd fuck Kenny in the backseat of my car, but something happened to where we don't fuck around anymore. We started dating after two years of just having sex, but then I found out Kenny was cheating on me with his friend Kyle. They're in love now, and have been together ever since I broke up with him after I walked in on Kenny pounding that red headed jew into the floor.

Kenny's entire group is a fucking mess.

Where should I start. Cartman has been in Juvenile Hall a total of fifteen times. How did I find out? He brags about it.

Kyle, he's so uptight he doesn't do anything other than study. And if he's not studying, he's getting his ass pounded out by Kenny. Rumor has it that Kyle has never gotten a grade lower than an A-. And if he gets a B+ he'll bitch and whine to the teacher until he/she changes the grade to an A. But again, it's only a rumor.

Kenny was my favorite. We would smoke together and get shit faced together all of the time. But he is a drug addict and a sex addict. He used to have sex with anyone who asks until he started dating Kyle. His family is poor, and he's been taken away by CPS twice. But for some reason, he's still happy. Maybe it's the drugs.

And then my eyes wandered over to Stan. Stan used to be the jock of the school; the most beloved boy in South Park. Every dad wanted him as a son. But then he started to become depressed when he came out that he's gay. I remember that too. All of our dads no longer wanted him as a son. No. They wanted him either dead, or out of our school. It was horrible. I haven't so much as gotten into a fight with him in over three years. He doesn't spend time with his friends anymore, and Kyle even talks shit about him to Kenny calling him an attention seeking drama queen. Pfftt...hypocrite.

But to be honest, Stan is the cutest and best looking out of all the other boys in our grade. No, in our _school. _Sure, he looks sad all the time and he doesn't talk, but the sick fuck inside me finds that attractive.

Stan is broken, though. Wendy contributed by cheating on him the three times they started dating, but I guess he had a couple of abusive boyfriends. They were all upperclassmen. One threw him out of his car on the fucking highway and Stan spent three months in the hospital. I even saw that asshole slap him in the hallway in front of his friends. The other one beat him all the time, and Kenny and Token said he even raped him at a party. That would fuck anybody up. Stan hasn't dated anybody else since then, but I can't help but find him interesting. I guess that's fucked up, but I can't help it.

My eyes wandered over to Stan, sitting diagonally from me. He looks so…._adorable. _I don't think I like him, persae, but that doesn't mean I don't find him attractive and cute. I used to hold the Peru incident against him. But Stan paid me back a year ago. I guess Kyle lied and told him that they paid back already. So I know I can at least trust him.

A note suddenly fell on my desk. I opened it up and noticed it was from Clyde, sitting right across from me.

_Do you wanna hang out today?_

Oh yeah. I told Clyde we would hang out. Well, at this point we hang out anyways. Wednesday is the day of the week we both don't work and somehow we don't get tons of homework.

_Yeah, we'll still hang out. Is Token working?_

_No, he's off today too. Tweek is working though. _

I sighed at the last sentence. Tweek and I never hang out anymore. I dated him for a long time but he broke up with me because I'm not what he's looking for. Whatever that means.

The only reason I could be what he's not looking for is the fact that our personalities are the complete opposite of each other. Even our music tastes are different. He likes Indie/Pop stuff, and I like Hard Rock/Metal. Lets just say that Tweek thinks the song Already Over by Red is kind of demonic. I laughed so hard when he said that.

I really miss hanging out with him. We used to be super close, but now he's not coming over as much as he used to. Oh well.

_Okay so the three of us will just hang out today._

_Cool! Do you wanna go to Village Inn after school though, bro? I'm craving a burger._

I half laughed at the 'craving' part.

_Dude, craving? What, are you a pregnant woman or something? And sure. I could go for some fries and a shake._

_Lol have something against pregnant women, Tucker? ;) Okay! I'll tell Token!_

_Okay._

I saw him write a quick note and pass it to Token sitting on Clydes left side, diagonally from me. They started passing notes back and forth to each other. I smiled. I don't know what I'd do without my friends.

I looked up at the clock, and noticed it was almost the end of the day. Just eight more minutes of this shitty place. But I can't complain too much right now. My history class falls under Current World Information, or, CWI. And my teacher is one of those teachers that half asses a lesson and then leaves us to do nothing. Today, we didn't do shit other than watch Student News, but that's everyday.

I heard a book drop, and my eyes moved to Stan. He _reads? _Marsh didn't seem like the type of person who reads, but I guess he does.

My eyes didn't move off of him. He looked so….

_Whoa whoa whoa, Tucker. Slow down. You don't know for sure if you like him or not. Just stop._

I couldn't help it, though. For some reason something is telling me to look at him. My stare went to his hands holding the book he's reading. He has such small hands. I can tell he didn't get his hands from his dad. His dad has monsters for hands. I looked at his legs too, and noticed he has very effeminate legs. Everything about him is small, delicate, and feminine. Even his facial features. If he didn't have an adam's apple, he could pass off as a girl to most people.

His black hair fell just below his jaw line. His hair looked so soft. Even his skin looked soft. He also had piercings. Two regular ear piercings, and an industrial piercing. He has a little lip piercing, I guess Stan also has a navel piercing. The world knows I love piercings.

I was suddenly interrupted by the bell, and everyone including myself stood up. I grabbed my backpack and followed my friends into the hallway.

Clyde grabbed his stomach and groaned. "I cannot wait to get a big fat juicy cheeseburger, dude. I'm starving!"

"I told you to get lunch, bro. I even offered to pay for you." Token said, getting into his locker.

"I told you! I'm trying to watch my weight." I laughed hard at that. Since when did Clyde Donovan watch his fucking weight? I swear he's turning into a girl little by little everyday.

"You're watching your _weight_? Dude, you're a woman I swear." I said. Clyde looked over at me, laughed, and playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"I made the decision to eat healthier this morning. I can't take it! How do vegans and vegetarians do it?" Clyde said. I laughed. God he's an idiot.

"Excuse me."

I heard a soft voice. I turned around, and noticed Stan standing there. Even his voice was soft. I moved aside, and let him into his locker. I looked down at his ass. Those skinny jeans that he wears really make his ass look amazing.

I felt a punch in the arm. I winced a little and turned to Clyde and Token. They were staring and trying hard not to laugh.

"Dude, quit checking out Stan's hot ass and lets get out of here! I'm starving, bro." My face turned red, and I noticed Stan looked at me, face just as red. I felt Clyde drag me by the arm down the hallway. Great, now Stan thinks I'm a creep.

We drove in our individual cars and parked next to each other in the parking lot at the diner. We walked in and the hostess showed us to our booth. Clyde and Token sat on one side, and I sat on the other. I ended up getting a Dr. Pepper, Token got a Coke, and Clyde got a chocolate milkshake. Now we just had to wait to get our food.

"So, do you like Stan now?" Token asked. I looked at him. I might as well admit to myself and my friends that I do.

"Yeah. I do. Why?" I said. Token shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know. Just curious. But I'll tell you one thing if you really plan on dating him. You better be prepared for someone like him." I looked at him, confused.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't just have sex with him and expect him to want it if you're only thinking for yourself. You need to be careful." I nodded. I knew what he meant. Normally I fuck the person I'm dating within the first couple of days of our relationship.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Clyde chimed in. "I hear he'll do it with anybody who asks. He's had sex with four people on our basketball team, and five on our football team. He gets around, dude." I looked at Clyde, shocked. I never expected behavior like that from him.

Just when I was about to comment, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, and Kenny grabbed a booth next to us. I also noticed that Stan was with them. That shocked me, since Stan hasn't been around them for a year or two.

_Wait, where is Stan going?_

I watched him carefully and saw him go into the kitchen. Wait….he _works _here?!

"Dude, you okay?" I heard Token ask me. I turned back to him.

"Yeah, but did you guys know that Stan works here?" I asked out of curiosity. Token and Clyde looked at each other and then back at me. Clyde started to laugh.

"Dude, we're sitting in his section." My eyes grew. I get it now.

"Is that why you requested this booth?" I asked, scowling. Token put his hands up.

"Dude, Stan is the best with service! I seriously didn't know you had a thing for him until now!" He said. I sighed.

Almost on cue, Stan walked up to our table and took out a notepad and a pen and wearing a completely different outfit. Instead of skinny jeans and a three days grace t shirt, he's wearing black slacks with the same converse he wore and one of the diner t shirts that all of the employees wear.

"Hey guys. What do you want to order?" Stan asked. I couldn't stop looking at him. He's just so beautiful.

"Well, we're all gonna share a big tub of fries, but I want a double cheeseburger." Clyde said. Stan jotted down our orders and then looked at me.

"I'll refill that for you, Craig." He said. Just hearing him say my name made my heart stop. He bent over slightly to grab my cup, and I got a perfect view of his ass.

I got back up after he grabbed my cup and left. I loved watching him leave.

"So are you going to ask him out, Craig?" Token said. I turned to him and shrugged.

"If he'll even go for me. I don't know if he likes me in that way." Clyde laughed and smacked his open palm against the table.

"Dude are you kidding? Everyone wants to go for you! Plus, when he bent over the table to grab your cup, and the way he keeps eye contact with you is pretty obvious." Clyde spoke. I sighed. I still didn't know for sure. Stan could just be flirting to get a big tip. I know for sure that waiters and waitresses do that.

"Are you going to ask him out, dude?" Token asked. I half smiled.

"Okay, to get you guys to shut up, I'll ask him out after we eat." I finally said. Stan came back with my drink and set it down in front of me. He also had our food too, and set the fries in the middle of our table while he gave Clyde his double cheeseburger.

"All right, enjoy your meal guys. Just ask me if you need anything else." He smiled and left again. I saw him going to other tables to ask them how their meals are. Stan is pretty good at pretending to be happy. I could tell he's not a happy person. I could almost see the pain behind that smile.

After we ate, I decided to follow Stan to the register to put money in. I put my hand on his right hip while I walked around his left side. Stan got startled, and turned to me.

"Oh, Craig. It's only you." Stan said. "What do you need? Why did you follow me?" He asked, without giving eye contact. And his smile disappeared completely. Yeah, he pulled all that to get a tip from me. I at least, I hope not.

"I wanted to ask you something." I started off slow. Stan turned to face me completely now.

"Are you sure it can't wait? I'm working you know." I kept my emotionless stare.

"Yeah I'm sure." I spoke in my usual monotone voice. "I've liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if we could-"

"Listen, Craig" Stan cut me off, and kept his straight posture. "You're really sweet and all, but I don't think I can handle another boyfriend right now. I dealt with too much from my last one."

I sighed. Somehow, it hurt a lot to be denied by him. There's no way I can take no for an answer. No. Craig Tucker gets what Craig Tucker wants.

"Well I guess I'll keep coming back to the diner until you say yes." I said, almost coldly. Stan's eyes got a little wide.

"W-what? Why?" He asked. I laughed a little.

"Because I don't take no for an answer. Sooner or later I'll get you to go on a date with me. I don't care if I have to blow all my pay checks to sit in your section and eat food I don't want. I'll keep coming back until you say yes." I said. Stan looked dumbfounded. I can tell he's never had to deal with a customer like me before, and that almost brought a smile to my face. In fact, it kind of did.

"No don't do that. It's not that I don't like you, it's just…" There was a slight pause before he took a deep breath. "...I'm not emotionally ready for another relationship. I've dealt with too much pain and heartbreak."

"How do you know I'll be like them?" I asked. Stan looked down at his feet.

"I never said that."

"Great! So that means I can get you to say yes." I said. Stan opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. He knows it's true.

I went a step further, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Stan put his palm on the cheek I kissed, and looked at me with big eyes. Yeah, I caught him off guard.

"Bye, Stan. Expect me here tomorrow." I said, turning around to leave. I feel pretty good right now. I know for sure I'll have him. Eventually.

**So that's the end of that chapter! I thought about making this one long short story, but I have a plan now. :) Hehehe.**

**Anywho! I'll try my best to update this. I'm always busy, you all know this. So I'll end this by saying Adios! And see you in chapter 2! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
